Am I Not Enough
by Fuyuyume
Summary: This is a song fanfic surrounding Ino, Shikamaru, and Temari. Shikamaru is married to Temari but cheating with Ino this story is from Ino's POV


Am I Not Enough

**Am I Not Enough**

**Disclaimer: The idea came from a song called "Stay" by Sugarland; I do not own the characters or the rights to Naruto or the music this fanfic is based on, or any other song included.**

After an hour long session of passionate lovemaking Ino sits there glancing between her spiky haired bedmate and the clock on the wall. '_3 a.m._' she notices that the clock reads '_I wonder if he will stay tonight_' she contemplates, as if on queue his cell phone rings. Her lazy sexual partner springs from his slumber and answers the phone sounding somewhere between tired and rested "**Hello**" he says. Through the phone can be heard an exhausted woman's tone "**Are you coming home tonight Shikamaru?**" with an exasperated sigh he replies "**yes Temari, I am leaving now**". With those words Ino knows her unspoken prayer weren't answered that night. Shikamaru gets out of bed and puts on his remaining clothes, glances back at Ino and says "**I'll be back soon**". Just as he turned to leave Ino grabs his arm and he turns around to find Ino with tears welling up in her eyes, she mutters past the sobs "**please don't leave I'm begging you, stay with me Maru don't go**" he sees the sincerity in her eyes and realizes she says this while wearing her heart on her sleeve. Shikamaru repeats "**I will come back Ino I promise**" the tears forming in her ocean blue eyes slowly escape their confines and she starts to yell "**it's like a million years until you come back, stay; I'm tired of being lonely**". Turning away from her tearful face Shikamaru says almost cold and distant "**you know I have to go home to Temari, she is my wife**", still angry at the fact he is leaving she screams "**but don't I give you what you need**". As he turns the knob to the door he says quietly "**she called Ino I have to go, there is nothing I can do about it**", realizing he's right she states her most impassioned plea while her tears are flowing freely "**hey, there is one thing you should know**" he walks out and closes the door before she finishes and mumbles "**how troublesome**" so she walks over to the door leans against it and says "**we don't have to live this way, why don't you stay?**" then she collapses against the door into a puddle of tears.

The next day Ino gets dressed in order to help her parents out in the family flower shop; she unlocks the door and flips the sign over signaling that Yamanaka Florist is open for business. The day starts off in a blur of exotic bouquets and vases, until 10:30 a.m. then all business seems to grind to a halt, it's in that time Ino's demeanor dwindles. At that moment the bell over the door chimes, the blond adjusts her posture, straightens her clothes and plasters the fakest smile she can muster on her depressed face "**welcome to Yaman--**" she lets out a long sigh whenshe sees who it is and says "**oh, hi Sakura, I thought you were someone important**". Sakura does a mock hurt gasp to her blond friend and pouts "**I'm not**", Ino rolls her eyes and states "**you know what I mean**". Seeing her friend so out of character Sakura ventures a guess as to the problem "**its Shikamaru again isn't it?**" that was the only guess needed since every time Ino was down he was the cause. "**Why do you keep going back, he's not going to leave Temari, he does love her**" Sakura asked more or less stated instead, "**I know he loves her but I also know he loves me**". It was Sakura's turn to roll her emerald eyes but not because she felt Ino was delusional it was because Ino can't let go, better yet won't let go of Shikamaru. The pink haired friend shook her head because she knew this obvious proclamation had to come out "**why must you insist on hurting yourself like this, you could and should find someone else**" Ino's voice got even quieter if it was possible and she muttered "**because he said he will leave her arms and forever be in mine**". Sakura's face contorted into an incredulous look and she blurts out "**and you believe him**" Ino shakes her head slowly but wishes it were true. Sakura reaches out for her friend when she sees she is about to cry and says the one thing she hopes will make her best friend smile "**wanna go to karaoke tonight?**" Ino looks at her and starts to smile and responds "**that would be nice**" while thinking '_I need to get something off my chest maybe a song will help_'. "**Good, I'll ask the gang if they are up for karaoke and pick you up around 7:45 p.m.**" Sakura says then turns to leave with a bright smile hoping her friend will be okay. Dialing the phone as she leaves Sakura starts to hatch a plan, "**hey Kiba…..**" It is 7:15 p.m. and Ino is brushing her hair so she could put it up in its normal ponytail, she is wearing skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt, after her hair she puts on and laces her sneakers and waits for her evening companion.

Somewhere on the other side of Konoha, Shikamaru and Temari are getting ready to go out. The had been discussing why Shikamaru has been getting so many missions and Temari just asked Shikamaru if she should talk to Tsunade the Hokage of Konoha and see about reducing the workload. Shikamaru although slightly rattled though you couldn't tell through his lazy façade says lackadaisically "**leave it alone Mari, it's too troublesome to do anything about**", Temari reluctantly agrees and finish dressing. She is wearing a twirl type skirt (if you spin around fast you flash all your goodies), and a wrap shirt with 3 inch strappy heels. Since he has a lot of missions Temari felt they rarely go anywhere so when they did she wanted to make herself look special. Shikamaru was wondering where to take his wife for a fun evening when he overheard some fellow jounin say they were going to karaoke and he thought it would be fun, so he asked his four ponytail wearing wife and she jumped up and said "**yes that is perfect**". It is now 8 p.m. and they are headed to the karaoke club.

Inside the club Sakura had managed to get all their friends to go on mission _CHEER UP INO_, so not only were Sakura and Ino there but Naruto, Hinata, Lee, TenTen, Neji, Choji and Shino. Sai had come in late and as punishment had to sing first after finishing Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down he approaches the group with a pitcher of beer as a peace offering. Each member took a turn singing and the host announces it is Ino's turn to sing, she gets up from her chair and approaches the microphone stand when she looks out at the audience she sees the door to the club open revealing Shikamaru and Temari walking in hand and hand. They grab a table away from the group but Sakura notices Ino staring into the crowd so she scans the club and sees the happy couple, '_oh no what are they doing here_' she thinks hoping the object of her plan arrives soon. "Damn where is he? He's late" just as she finish mumbling that to herself the door to the club opens again to reveal a man with shaggy brown hair and two red marks on his face one under each eye. He makes his way through the bar and finds Sakura then takes a seat by her and watches the current singer as she is about to perform. The song begins

If you only knew  
What I feel for you  
If you only lived for me  
And I lived for you  
I'd be in heaven  
My dreams would come true

She stares blankly out into the crowd as she sings the first tentative verse, trying to find the strength to continue she takes a deep breath and sings

'Cause all I've ever wanted  
Is you  
And you alone  
And I love you so  
More than you could ever know  
All I've ever wanted  
Is you

She glances at Shikamaru and sees he is absently paying attention to her singing but she feels she needs him to hear this

If you were my own  
To caress and hold  
I would shower you with love  
And drown within your soul  
Because I live and breathe for you  
And I really need to know

That all I've ever wanted  
Is you  
And you alone  
And I love you so  
More than you could ever know  
All I've ever wanted  
Is you

Temari glances occasionally at the stage while in deep conversation with her husband, holding his hand she giggles at the random grunts he makes in reply, little does she suspect he is carefully listening to every word being sung and feels the emotion she is pouring out with it.

Everything I do is for you  
You are every part of me  
And I don't want to face  
Another day  
Alone  
Without your love

'Cause all I've ever wanted  
Is you  
And you alone  
And I love you so  
More than you could ever know  
All I've ever wanted  
Is you  
All I've ever wanted  
Is you

As the crowd erupts in applause Ino chances a look at Shikamaru, his head is down and it feels as though a piece of her heart just got ripped out, and all she can think is '_it's too much pain to have to bear, to love a man you have to share_'. A fake smile is plastered on her face as she walks past the married couple to reach her destination and she is greeted by a hug from all the girls in her group as they are remarking how beautiful she sang. She then notices someone next to Sakura who in her opinion was ruggedly handsome, so she nods towards him and mutters a hello. He introduces himself "**I'm Kiba, you sang so lovely, can I get you a drink**" she blushes and replies "**I'm Ino, thank you for the compliment and the offer maybe another time**" he smiles at her and says "**definitely**".

After singing the song she realizes if he couldn't pay attention to her why does she keep putting up with him? She glances over at Kiba who is looking at her occasionally while talking to Sakura and wonders '_he's nice enough, can he make me forget that Nara jerk_'. Ino then speaks up and says "**Kiba is the offer still good**" with a genuine smile, he returns the smile and answers "**of course, what would you like to drink**". The two began talking and Sakura couldn't help but smile and feel warm because it seems her friend is finally trying to get over Shikamaru. She looks one more time behind her when Kiba goes to the bar to get the drinks and thinks '_I've given you my best, why does she get the best of you_'.

A few nights later Ino is sitting at home watching some program on TV when her phone rings "**Hello**" she says, "**Hi, can I come over?**" is the reply from an all too familiar voice. "**You know what Maru No!, why don't you stay there**" she says, he states "**what the other day you were on your knees begging me to stay and know you don't want me to come over**" "**true but guess what I'm up off my knees, I'm still tired of being lonely, but I figured you can't give me what I need**" Ino starts to yell into the receiver. "**I need to see you Ino, feel you with me**" comes out almost pleading yet Ino says while shaking her head "**when Temari begs you not to go, there is one thing you should know I don't have to live this way, so Shikamaru why don't you just stay there**" and she hangs up. In a few seconds the doorbell rings and she bounces over to the door opens it to reveal Kiba holding takeout cartons and a couple movies "**hey Kiba I was wondering when you were gonna get here**" and with a smile she closes the door.

**Ok so that was my first fanfiction, I do not own the songs Stay by Sugarland or All I've Ever Wanted by Mariah Carey. Read and review please hope you like it, I've read so many stories I feel like maybe I should try one. I have an idea about another one this time it would be Temari's POV maybe, maybe not.**


End file.
